Mon deuil
by NaoNow
Summary: HitoAka. Ca va faire deux ans, deux maudites années que tu respires sans vivre. Sans mourir. Deux ans, Akane. Et demain...


Deuxième édition.  
Merci à Hiroyuki Asada d'avoir créé tout ça. Merci mille fois.

Après avoir lu le volume quatorze, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il serait advenu s'il avait percuté la camionette. Et du coup, je me suis sentie obligée d'introduire ce couple, huhu.

**---**

**Mon deuil**

Je déteste ce parc.  
Je le traverse tous les jours, quand je vais au lycée. Toujours le même chemin, les mêmes visages, sans importance.  
Il est rempli d'odeurs, de souvenirs. L'air y est trop chargé. J'étouffe, lentement.

Je me sens seul.

Avant, on faisait le trajet ensemble. A présent, je déambule en solitaire. Le vent souffle fort. Les arbres balancent leurs branches, et les feuilles décollent. J'ai froid. Je ne presse pourtant pas le pas. Si je reste longtemps ici, alors, rentré chez moi, le pire semblera être passé.  
Comme toujours, il ne le sera pas.

Je déteste mon appartement. Je déteste ma rue. Je déteste la ville. Je déteste le lycée. Je hais ce parc. J'y ai tellement de souvenirs ! Quel sens ont-ils, maintenant, sans toi ? Si tu étais là, tu me gueulerais dessus. Je crois que j'ai encore perdu mon basket. Mais un jour, tu seras là pour me le rendre, pas vrai ? Parce qu'en fait, le basket, pour moi, c'est toi. Tu me mettras une bonne raclée, au figuré ou au sens propre, comme toujours.

J'écrase plein de feuilles mortes. Je n'aime pas ce bruit. Il n'est pas aussi fort que sur la neige, c'est un bruit très léger. Trop. On balaye les feuilles mortes, sans s'en apercevoir, sans s'en soucier… C'est la nature. Les bourgeons refleuriront au printemps, et en donneront de plus belles.

C'est la vie.  
Certains meurent, et d'autres vivent.  
Je hais la vie, ses règles. Les exceptions qui confirment les règles.

Je déteste ce parc, parce qu'il me fait prendre conscience de cette réalité. Je déteste tout, parce que je suis seul. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, ce soir. Pas maintenant. Pour une fois, je vais prendre le temps de m'attarder un peu dans ce parc maudit. Je m'assoie sur un banc, et regarde distraitement les passants. Kouzu est une grande équipe, maintenant, mais elle a perdu de son mordant. Je n'y arrive pas sans toi. Reviens vite, d'accord ?

J'ai fermé les yeux. J'aime cette sensation. J'ai vaguement conscience du monde extérieur, il y a comme une barrière qui m'empêche de le ressentir pleinement, qui m'en protège. Alors je peux m'égarer un peu dans mes souvenirs. Dans ceux qui me sont chers. Plus que tout au monde, à présent que tu n'es plus là. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, toi et moi. Pas au commencement de notre relation, en tout cas. Peut-être parce que tu me comprenais, que tu savais que j'avais du mal à m'extérioriser. Tu avais cette faculté de comprendre les gens, même tes ennemis. Peut-être parce qu'on n'avait pas besoin de parler. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire.

J'aimais ça. Avec toi, en silence, j'étais bien. Quand on parlait, on finissait toujours par s'engueuler et s'insulter. Je finissais toujours par dire des choses que je ne pensais pas. Et je n'aimais pas mentir, de quelque forme que ce soit, quand j'étais avec toi. Enfin, ça, c'était au début… Tu avais une bonne – ou peut-être une mauvaise – influence sur moi. Et ça me plaisait. Drôlement.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis seul. Personne pour m'accompagner sur un bout de chemin. Personne pour comprendre mes silences. Personne pour être un ami comme tu l'étais. Personne pour m'aimer.

Parce que tu m'aimais. Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, mais comme toujours entre nous, pas besoin de paroles. Tes regards chargés de désir, d'amour, d'inquiétude à mon sujet ou tes gestes impatients quand tu me frôlais… j'ai bien fini par comprendre. De toute façon, je crois que tu voulais que je comprenne.

Tu m'aimais.

Alors je t'ai laissé voir, à toi aussi, ce que je ressentais. Ce lien si fort qui nous unissait. Cette dépendance qui me rattachait à toi si fortement que j'en avais mal. Tu étais ma drogue. Et tu t'en amusais.

Je t'aimais.

Pourquoi suis-je obligé de tout mettre au passé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai besoin de toi, tu n'es pas là ?

_Le silence est lourd. J'ai envie de plus, toi aussi, pas vrai ?  
Tu me regardes fixement. J'ai un peu peur. Tu te rapproches… Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Là, dans ce parc, comme ça, si vite, devant tous ces g… ? Notre premier bais… ? Tu es f…  
Tes lèvres sont pleines… douces… J'en avais tellement envie… Je t'aime… Je ne le dis pas, mais tu le sais. Je t'aime.  
« Hitonari… »  
Je frisonne. C'est la première fois que tu prononces mon prénom… J'aime l'intonation de ta voix.  
« Akane… »_

A partir de ce moment-là, tu n'as plus arrêté de m'embrasser. Tu voulais tout officialiser, aller voir l'équipe, ta mère, ma famille… Ton monde tournait autour de moi. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je me sentais heureux… Et je sais que tu l'étais aussi.

Tu faisais plein de projets… Non, nous faisions plein de projets. On bâtissait notre futur tous les deux.

_Ton regard est sombre. J'ai envie de gémir sous cette pression.  
Je savais que tu aurais envie de moi, si je sortais de la douche comme ça, avec une simple serviette.  
Mine de rien, je continue. Je me penche pour ouvrir le tiroir et prendre un boxer et un tee-shirt, pour dormir.  
Mais je sais qu'on ne fera pas que dormir, ce soir… J'aime trop tes mains sur mon corps pour qu'on en reste là. Je veux que mes draps souffrent, cette fois.  
Je me retourne et te regarde. Tu es assis, et me fixe de tes yeux hallucinés. Tu as posé l'air de rien tes mains sur ton entrejambe. Tu te caches. Je te fais de l'effet.  
Tu te retiens. Tu ne sais pas si tu peux t'avancer… Je vais t'aider.  
Je lâche la serviette. J'aurais honte de ma position si ce n'était pas toi. Si tu ne me regardais pas comme si j'étais une apparition brève, un magnifique rêve, comme si tu avais peur que je m'échappe. Ta respiration s'est accélérée.  
Tu te lèves. Tu t'avances vers moi. Tu m'enlaces, tout contre toi, fortement.  
« Est-ce que… je peux ? … Vraiment ? »  
Je t'aime. J'hoche la tête. Aime-moi, ce soir. Aime mon corps.  
Avec douceur, tu me fais reculer, puis tu me couches sur le lit.  
Tu m'embrasses… Partout.  
Tu me fais… l'amour.  
J'aime… ça. _

Je rouvre les yeux. Je ne veux pas revivre notre première nuit. Ni les autres. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de la tendresse de tes caresses, du plaisir que tu m'as fait ressentir, de l'amour que tu m'as donné. Parce que tout ça… Je n'y goûterai plus jamais. Tu m'as offert le paradis sur un plateau de sentiments, d'émotions… Un joli paradis en forme de toi.  
Et on me l'a arraché.  
J'espère encore que tu reviennes me le souffler au creux du cou.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce jour-là, tu ne t'es pas réveillé à l'heure ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais tellement prendre tes baskets ? Je te les avais offertes, c'est vrai, mais… Je m'en fichais, moi… C'était pas grave si tu ne les mettais pas. Tu voulais me faire plaisir. Imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il y ait cette camionnette ? Et pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas laissé le temps de l'esquiver ? C'aurait été moins grave. Tu serais probablement vivant, éveillé. Peut-être n'aurais-tu plus joué au basket, mais quelle importance ? J'aurais arrêté, pour toi. Pour que tu puisses me suivre, encore. Pour que tu sois avec moi, toujours.

Et maintenant… maintenant. J'attends ton bon vouloir. Je t'attends. J'attends que tu rouvres les yeux. C'est presque sans espoir. Ca va faire deux ans que tu es dans cet état-là. Entre la vie et la mort.

Je referme les yeux. Le monde m'agresse.

Pas vivant, mais pas encore mort. Et jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours refusé qu'on te débranche. Puisqu'il y a encore une infime chance que tu te réveilles… J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne viennent plus, à force. Ce n'en est que plus douloureux. J'ai si mal… Cependant, je ne regrette rien. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Tu m'as changé. Ca a été court, mais si riche en émotions que…

Bon sang, tu me manques tellement ! J'ai envie de hurler de colère envers ces docteurs incapables de te réveiller. De détresse, parce que tout ça me tue.

Je ne peux pas faire ton deuil. Tu n'es pas mort.  
Mais je ne peux plus continuer comme avant. Tu ne vis plus.

Est-ce qu'il aurait mieux vallu que tu meures ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter ta mort, je ne suis déjà pas capable de supporter ton sommeil…

Je ne commence plus rien. Je ne change plus.  
Je t'aime toujours.  
Réveille-toi, je t'en prie…

_« Ca te dérange pas que je squatte toujours chez toi ? »  
Ca, c'est ta plus grosse connerie depuis au moins un mois, Akane. Je ne connais qu'un seul moyen de te le faire comprendre…  
« Mmmm… D'accord, je vois que non. Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »  
Tu me renverses. Tu m'embrasses à ton tour, passionnément. Tu me domines. Tu m'aimes.  
_

_« Hey, fais pas cette tête-là…  
- Mais je…  
- On s'en fout, de c'te vieille connasse ! On la connaît même pas ! Si ça la dérange, elle a qu'à pas regarder, l'homophobe de mes deux ! »  
La femme est en train de s'étouffer dans sa salive. Autour de nous, ça jase. Merci de prendre notre défense pour moi, Akane.  
_

_« Si un jour, je m'éloigne de toi, frappe-moi. Parce que je te ferais autant de mal qu'à moi-même, alors il faudra que tu me remettes les idées en place.  
- Comme toujours…  
- Ouais, comme d'hab'. Mais, cette fois-là, il faudra vraiment que ce soit une raclée de la mort qui tue, parce que ça serait vraiment la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie. »_

_« Hitonari Hiiragi, je te fais le serment, moi, Akane Tachibana, que je t'aimerai toujours, et que je ne te quitterai jamais. » _

Je me lève. Le parc est vide. Le temps a passé lentement, encore une fois. La nuit est tombée. J'irais te voir demain, même si je ne le supporte pas.

Tu es entubé, entouré d'une énorme machine. Tu me fais peur. Mais au moins, je peux te voir, tu es là. Je regrette de ne pas voir tes yeux, tes yeux si expressifs… Je regrette aussi de ne plus sentir ton odeur… Tout ce que j'arrive à sentir maintenant, c'est l'odeur de la mort.

Demain, quand j'irai te voir, il faudra prendre une décision. Il faudra être fort…

Une grosse bourrasque de vent me fait frissonner. Il est temps de rentrer. Je me mets en route, doucement.

_« Hitonari, je t'aime… »_

Rentrer là où tu me faisais l'amour. Là où tu m'aimais. Là où tu reviendras, peut-être…

_« On ne se quittera jamais, pas vrai ? »_  
Non, jamais, Akane.  
_« Quand on aura fini le lycée, on ira dans la même fac. Tu verras on sera des bêtes en basket ! On se fera remarquer, puis on ira tous les deux dans l'équipe nationale ! On se prendra un appart' ensemble ! Et puis… Je te ferais l'amour tous les soirs ! »_  
Arrête, Akane ! Comment t'arrives à dire des trucs pareils ?  
Mais, ouais, ça serait bien…  
_« J'ai fait un beau rêve… Tu étais là, sur un terrain de basket…_  
Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas…  
… _Tu étais magnifique, j'étais subjugué ! Puis tu as laissé tomber le ballon que tu avais dans tes bras. Tu m'as pris la main, et on s'est retrouvé en haut de la tour de Tokyo._  
La tour… Tu t'en souviens, évidemment.  
… _Il faisait froid, tu tremblais, alors je t'ai serré dans mes bras. Et on s'est retrouvé à la mer. On était seul sur la plage, c'était magnifique. Enfin, tu étais magnifique…_  
Arrête, Akane…  
…_Tellement sublime que mon cœur s'est emballé. Puis tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as dit des mots d'amour et tu m'as promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais. Dis, ce n'est pas un simple rêve, hein ? Tu ne me quitteras pas ?_  
Jamais.  
Je t'aime trop.  
… _Tant qu'on sera tous les deux en vie, on sera ensemble, ok ?_  
Oui.  
… _Par contre, si je meure, faudra que tu te débrouilles sans moi ! Je veux pas que tu sois malheureux !_  
Ouais, et vice versa. Mais il ne nous arrivera rien, hein ? Tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais cauchemar…  
… _Mais, t'iras pas avec Gaku, hein ?_  
Nan, t'en fais pas.  
Mais c'est toi que j'aime. J'aurais du mal à aimer quelqu'un d'autre.  
… _Bien sûr, je suis hyper jaloux, alors… Je reviendrai certainement te hanter, de toute façon ! Ouais, oublie ce que j'ai dit, je te laisserai jamais seul, en fait !_  
Ca me rassure… C'est vrai que c'était pas très Akane-esque tout ça…  
Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
…_Vraiment, jamais je ne te laisserai ! Et je crois que je t'aime beaucoup trop pour qu'il y ait encore de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre ! »_

C'est pareil pour moi, Akane. Tu es le seul. Depuis que tu dors, plusieurs personnes, filles et garçons, sont venues tenter leur chance. J'ai même essayé, moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas possible. Je n'arrêtais pas de te voir à la place de l'autre. Pour moi, l'amour, c'est toi. Tu crierais, mais… Gaku a tenté sa chance, lui aussi. Je souris… Mais tu n'es pas là pour t'offusquer.

_« Tu me garderas toujours une place dans ton cœur, pas vrai ? »_  
Pour qui tu me prends ? Je crois que tu sais déjà que tu es mon premier amour…

On dit souvent que son premier amour, c'est rarement celui avec lequel on fait sa vie.  
J'aurais aimé, Akane. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là à chaque moment important de ma vie.

Mais c'est mal parti… Enfin, ça a mal continué, parce que je crois que tu étais aussi persuadé que moi qu'on serait toujours ensemble.

_« Je t'aime beaucoup trop Hitonari. » _

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Ils ne m'écoutent plus. Tous ces médecins incompétents. Ceux qui se disaient nos amis non plus. Ils disent que je ne dois plus me contenter de t'attendre, et que tu ne te réveilleras jamais plus.

Est-ce que je dois les croire ?  
Est-ce que je dois oublier toutes les jolies promesses que tu m'as faites ?

_« Tu ne souffriras plus, Hito. Je suis là. »_

Est-ce que ta vie s'est réellement terminée ce jour-là, avec cet accident ?

Je suis sorti du parc. C'est là qu'on traînait souvent, tous les deux, c'est là que tu m'as fait la plupart de tes aveux, de tes promesses. Mais tu n'es plus là pour m'en faire. Est-ce que tu ne seras jamais plus là ?  
Est-ce que, si je ne réussi pas à les convaincre, tu m'en voudras ?  
Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de les persuader ?  
Est-ce que, si tout s'arrête…  
Est-ce que je pourrais me pardonner ?

…

La véritable douleur, s'était peut-être à l'annonce de ton sommeil artificiel. C'était peut-être de savoir qu'il faudrait attendre, d'être conscient que peu à peu, l'espoir allait disparaître. De se dire que, brusquement, l'être aimé ne serait certainement plus jamais là. De se faire à l'idée que les choses devraient finir, qu'il faudrait patienter jusque là, puis l'accepter.

Suis-je véritablement capable de l'accepter ?  
Je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Tant que possible, je voulais que la vérité me soit cachée.

Tu…  
ne…  
te…  
réveilleras…  
plus…

Je n'ai fait que repousser ta mort. Parce que je voulais continuer à garder cette illusion d'espoir.

Demain, tu vas t'éteindre.

Etait-ce par égoïsme que je ne voulais pas te voir mourir ?  
Je ne voulais pas souffrir.  
Je ne voulais pas te perdre.  
Je ne voulais pas que cela soit à tout jamais fini.  
Je voulais croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

_« Hitonari… Je t'aimerai toute ma vie… »_

J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes toute** ma** vie.

Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, ma seule certitude est que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'ai aimé.

J'aurais voulu que tu sois là pour te rendre compte que tu es mon unique amour.  
J'aurais voulu qu'on tienne nos promesses tous les deux.  
J'aurais voulu…  
J'aurais voulu…

Et tout se brisera demain.

_« Hito, toi et moi, on sera toujours ensemble. On vivra ensemble. Et moi, j'aimerais qu'on meure ensemble. »_

Si c'est ce que tu veux…  
C'est un beau prétexte pour éviter de dire que je n'ai pas la force de continuer à vivre sans toi.

Est-ce que tu es mort ce jour-là ?  
Est-ce que je t'ai fait attendre ?

Tout est de ma faute…  
Tu m'en veux ?

Akane…

Mes pas m'ont mené à la tour. C'est ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre demain, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai que trop attendu… Je me voile la face. Je n'ai pas le courage d'attendre demain. Je ne veux pas entendre les battements de ton cœur s'arrêter. Je ne veux pas sentir les larmes monter sans couler. Je monte. Les marches se succèdent, sans fin. L'air est glacial. J'ai toujours aussi froid. Demain, ils devront faire mon deuil, comme ils ont tous déjà fait le tien.

C'est si facile…  
A quoi bon une vie sans toi ?  
La mienne s'est arrêtée le jour où cette voiture t'a percuté.

Pourquoi tentais-je si vainement de repousser l'échéance ?

Au dernier niveau accessible, j'enjambe la barrière. Je contemple la ville. Elle me laisse indifférent. Il n'y avait que toi pour pimenter ma vie. Je respire un grand coup de cet air trop chargé, et je me laisse tomber.

Le sol se rapproche…  
Je ferme les yeux.

Mes larmes coulent.  
…

Akane…

Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose après la mort ?  
Est-ce que tout est fini ?  
Ou bien…  
Est-ce que tout va commencer ?

Akane…

…

_« Hitonari… » _

**Fin.**

Nao/Zonea


End file.
